


Still I Remain

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah





	Still I Remain

_    I never really thought about the life span that my species have. Considering that I had joined the Order during the beginning of my first century, it was never really questioned or brought up. Now, after five centuries of my life, many of my fellow Jedi I had called friend are gone, Fallen or vanished before the feeling of their death in the Force. Unfortunately, I was forced to get use to this during the first two centuries of my life. _

_    When I first experienced the death of a fellow Jedi that was close to me, it was with my master, N’Kata Del Gormo. He was past his prime when he took me on as a padawan, a bit old for his species. _

_    The number of missions he took started to dwindle down near the end of my almost decade long padawan years, letting another master or two take me with them when his bones creaked too much. By the time I was knighted, N’Kata stopped going on missions altogether. _

_    After that, he rarely left the Temple, only heading to the Senate building when only a Jedi with patience could deal with them. Than, he stopped leaving his rooms, soon after staying in his bed. _

_    Not many were there, when he joined the Force. Me, a healer, a council member, and the padawan N’Kata trained before me. My brother-padawan, a Mon Calamari by the name of Jejik Grela, had refused to take a chair, instead taking root by the pillows next to our master’s head and plopping me onto the spot on the other side. He barely spoke or moved, lightly running a hand down the scales of the Hysalrian’s arm. Like Jejik, I barely spoke as we waited, taking to mixing my presence with his and N’Kata’s. _

_    Only five words were spoken in that room that day. A small prayer that my people would say whenever one close to us passes. _ **_“May Lucahsa guide his path.”_ ** _ It gained a weird look from the healer and council member, but they let it pass. Jejik nodded his head in acceptance to the words, softly speaking them several seconds after them. We might’ve not spoken after that, but came to an understanding that the other cared about the Hysalrian. _

_    The next time I had faced a close friend’s death, it was a century after N’Kata died and with my first padawan, a Nautalan named Affethi Dronra. As what the Order would say, Affethi was a perfect Jedi. One of the best among the diplomatic Jedi, an amazing fighter, and a likable person rolled into one. A rarity among the Jedi. _

_    I had watched her grow from infancy, to being an initiate, to being my padawan learner. Despite not being allowed attachments, I considered Affethi to be like a daughter. And when we went on that mission to negotiate one of the many incidents between the Wookiees and their Trandoshan neighbors, I knew that we shouldn’t have had the first meeting so close to one of the many breeding grounds of the terentateks. _

_    Two terentateks attacked that meeting, killing several of the Wookiees and Trandoshans and wounding many others. Affethi had gotten hurt as well, though she as stated that she was fine and that I should check on the others when I asked. She hadn’t made it through the night. _

   Luke quickly and lightly sets the orb down, shaking his head as he backs away from the wall of shelves, pushing his long hair away from his eyes. The orb he was holding flashed red, indicating that the memory it holds of a younger Yoda wasn’t watched through fully. With a sigh, the human Jedi turns to the ghost that lead him to the secret Archives, eyes traveling down to meet the shorter being’s eyes.

   “Why did you join the Order, Yoda?” Luke asks, watching the master Jedi with reluctance. A three-fingered hand points farther down the wall in silent answer before the being disappears from view, the blue glow left behind condensing into a ball. Several more join it as it heads down the hallway, the now older Luke following close behind.  _ Is Yoda’s life really that painful? _


End file.
